An electrically powered vehicle such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle has a motor mounted thereon for running the vehicle, and the motor is driven with electric power supplied from a battery. Patent Document 1 has disclosed a vehicle on which a battery including a plurality of cylindrical cells is mounted. The cells are oriented such that the axial direction thereof matches a vehicle width direction.